My Dramatical Romance
by Diichan-Daachan're here
Summary: 1st SasuSaku,"—ah, satu lagi, playboy-yang-sok-tampan. Well, semacam itu—dan Uchiha itu," Sakura menunjuk sosok Sasuke, "masuk kategori. Lalu, pendeteksi itu menyalurkan reaksi ke dalam tubuhku seperti tadi. That's it."/Kutipan cerita yg buruk. RnR,please


**My Dramatical Romance** by **Daachan**

**NARUTO **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pairing **:** SasuSaku**

**W/ **:** NaruHina **and** SaiIno**

**Genre **: **Romance **and (**maybe**) **Friendship**

**Warning! **: **OoC **,** AU , 1st SasuSaku , Typo**(**s**)**, etc...**

**∞ Selamat Membaca∞ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"OH, yang benar saja."

Gadis itu memutar bola mata untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. TV itu ia matikan. _Remote_ yang sedari tadi dalam genggaman, ia lempar sembarang ke arah sofa. Dengan frustasi, ia mengacak rambut merah jambunya, mendesah keras lalu mengutuk untuk yang keempat kali,

"Uchiha Sasuke! Cih!"

_.M D R_

Pemuda itu menggeliat, menguap pelan lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sempat mengutuk pelan sebelum bangun untuk mematikan _alarm_ yang tadi mengganggu tidurnya. Dan selanjutnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ha! Mari kuperkenalkan pemeran utama laki-laki kita. Oh, maaf, mungkin perkenalan ini akan kurang mengenakkan, karena sekarang dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, _topless_. Tentu saja akan membuat semua perempuan yang melihatnya praktis melongo di tempat, karena –OMG! – dadanya yang bidang, lengannya yang kekar dan, tubuhnya yang –ehm– seksi.

Dapat kita lihat, sekarang ia sedang mengenakan pakaian dengan gerakan yang –mungkin menurut para perempuan– erotis.

Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan membentur dinding dengan keras. Lalu,

"TEMEEEE!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tak senonohnya masuk setelah hampir menghancurkan pintu. Dengan _innocent_ dan masih terengah-engah, ia memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya yang khas.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil teme, mendelik ke arahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menghela napas dan menyahut dengan malas,

"Hn,"

Oh, _finally_! Sang pemeran utama laki-laki kita mengeluarkan suara setelah sekian lama! Ah, suara itu, sungguh sangat merdu, hm—Eh? Sepertinya aku mengenal pemilik bibir yang mengeluarkan kata singkat nan cepat itu. Ya! Nah, ini dia, aku perkenalkan, pemeran utama laki-laki kita...

...Yep, Uchiha Sasuke.

_.M D R_

BRAAK!

Mendengar itu, sontak gadis berambut pirang—yang tadinya menyamankan diri dengan posisinya—menegang.

"He-HEI! Kau ini kenapa sih!" Matanya melirik benda yang barusan terbanting, kemudian mendelik. "Oh tidak, majalah baruku! Haruno Sakura! Kau ini yang benar saja! Ini majalah baru! Majalah baru! Seenaknya kau banting begitu! Kau ini tidak waras atau apa sih?" pekiknya.

Teriakan lantang Ino—gadis berambut pirang tadi—memenuhi kelas. Untungnya, saat itu kelas sedang sepi, semua murid masih belum datang. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini ia akan mendapat _free death glare_ atas suaranya yang memekakkan telinga.

Sedangkan gadis yang disebut Sakura hanya diam. Ia tak mengindahkan bentakan dari sahabatnya itu. Pandangannya masih fokus menuju majalah yang tadi ia banting—atau yang lebih tepatnya, ia mendelik ke arah majalah itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk merobek majalah itu tetapi kalah cepat dengan tangan Ino yang langsung mengambil dan memeluk majalah itu di depan dadanya. Ino melempar _death glare_ ke arah Sakura. Seketika Sakura terdiam lalu duduk di bangkunya. Ia kemudian balik melempar _death glare_ kepada sahabatnya itu—atau mungkin kepada majalah itu. Ah, majalah itu seperti punya sesuatu yang mampu menyulut amarah Nona Haruno ini.

_**Flashback...**_

"Sakura! Hei!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang—Ino, memasuki kelas. Dengan girang ia menghampiri sahabatnya yang menunduk, sedang menulis atau mungkin belajar.

Hmm.. Tipikal gadis yang rajin.

Sakura mendongak, tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Ino.

"Hei, Ino! Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi sekali." sindirnya sembari terkekeh.

Ino mendengus lalu tertawa, "Heh, kau kira aku sebegitu malasnya, eh? Dan kurasa, kau yang terlalu rajin, kau tahu. Kita lihat betapa rajinnya kau," Ino mengarahkan jam tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura, menunjuk jarum jam. "enam limabelas! Bahkan kau sempat-sempatnya belajar!" pekik Ino sambil mendecak dan menggeleng kepalanya secara dramatis.

"Oh, ayolah, tidak seburuk itu. Nah, kau kenapa? Kelihatannya girang sekali." ujar Sakura.

Seakan teringat dari tujuannya yang semula, Ino memekik keras.

"Aaah! Benar juga, aku sampai lupa. Hehe... Tunggu sebentar," Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan antusias, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja Sakura, tepatnya buku yang sedang dipelajari Sakura, dan dengan sukses mendapat delikan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Namun, Ino tak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan aksi mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya seraya terus menggumam, "Duuh, mana sih? Ck," Yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sakura, ia hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Aahh, Ino-_pig_. Kau menggangu saja. Cepat dong! Aku mau belajar, tahu." kata Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

"Sabar dong, sebentar lagi. Nah! Ini dia!" Ino memekik kegirangan, di tangannya terdapat sebuah majalah khusus remaja perempuan yang tampak masih baru. "Lihat. Nih," Ino menyerahkan majalah itu kepada Sakura. "Sasuke Uchiha menjadi sampul depannya! KYAA! Astagaa, dia tampan sekali, ya?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia menatap ke arah majalah itu dengan tatapan kaget. Tangannya dengan cepat merebut majalah itu dari tangan sahabatnya—mengamati lebih dekat wajah yang berada dalam sampul majalah itu. Pandangannya berubah menjadi benci.

Sedetik kemudian..

BRAAK!

_.M D R_

Ino yang sedari tadi tampak marah, sudah mulai melunak. Ia kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura. Maaf. Aku membentakmu terlalu keras ya? Haah.. Lagipula kau ini, kenapa harus membanting majalahku sih? Ini kan majalah baru." Ino bersungut sambil mengusap-usap majalahnya.

Pandangan Sakura melunak, lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya—yang sekarang telah menghadap Ino. "_Well_, aku juga minta maaf. Bukan salahmu, Ino. Yah, aku hanya—kau tahu—refleks. Maaf."

Ino hanya ber'oh'ria. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak dari duduknya.

"HAH! Memangnya kenapa reaksimu sampai seperti itu melihat Uchiha Sasuke? Kau benci dia ya, Sakura? Ah, sayang sekali… Padahal dia 'kan tampan, Saku… Ada apa sih? Ayo, cerita!" Ino berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas—yeah, cerewet sekali si blonde satu ini—seraya menunjukkan kembali sosok sang idola ke depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Ino malas. "Ya ampun, Ino. Kau ini cerewet sekali. Hmm, sebenarnya aku punya alat yang mendeteksi laki-laki-menjijikan-yang-metroseksual-dan-gila-wanita—" ia berpikir sebentar. "—ah, satu lagi, _playboy_-yang-sok-tampan. _Well, _semacam itu—dan Uchiha itu," Sakura menunjuk sosok Sasuke di majalah Ino, "masuk kategori. Lalu, pendeteksi itu menyalurkan reaksi ke dalam tubuhku seperti tadi. _That's it_." ucap Sakura dengan tenang.

_Ha! Rasakan itu_,_ Ino_-_pig! Kena kau!_, kekehnya dalam hati.

Ino cengo di tempat. Mulutnya menganga menampakkan air liur yang menggenang di sana. Wajahnya terlihat bodoh sekali. Namun kemudian ia sadar dan menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda. Yang benar saja, SA-KU-RA! Dia itu tampan dan —ehm! —seksi," Ino sedikit tersipu. Sakura hendak muntah setelah mendengar bagian seksi itu—sebelum Ino mendelik padanya, "hei, aku serius! Dia itu seksi, Sakura! Parhatikanlah dengan jelas!" Kali ini Ino membawa majalahnya lebih dekat—tepat di depan mata Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya, ya… Terserah kau saja, Nona-pemuja-lelaki-tampan—dan-ehm, seksi." Ia sedikit canggung menyebut satu kata itu. "Sudah, sana! Aku mau belajar, Ino—dan singkirkan Uchiha itu dari wajahku," ucapnya, mengernyit jijik. Dan setelah melihat seringai jahil Ino buru-buru ia menambahkan, "_please_?" Ino mendengus lalu menyimpan kembali majalah itu ke dalam tasnya. Sakura menghela napas lega, kemudian kembali berucap, "Lagipula kau tak ingat sekarang ada ulangan Matematika dari Kakashi-sensei?" Ia memamerkan senyum kemenangan. Ia tahu bahwa si _blonde_ satu ini sama sekali tidak suka—atau tidak akan pernah suka—dengan pelajaran satu ini. Walaupun Kakashi-sensei masuk dalam kategori tampan dan seksi jika saja masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dilepas. _Well_, itu tidak akan merubah Ino, sekali tidak suka, ia tak akan suka. Dan tentu saja, karena ketidak-sukaannya itu, ia pasti tidak akan mau mempelajarinya.

Ino mendengus lalu menghela napas. _Ah, benar juga si pinky ini. Sial, aku lupa sama sekali, _ katanya dalam hati. Namun, sedetik kemudian seulas senyum jahil tampak di wajahnya.

"Ah, gampang. Aku 'kan bisa mencontek punyamu, Saku." Ino berkata dengan tenang sambil mengipas tangannya ke udara, praktis membuat Sakura mendelik padanya.

"Maumu," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "tentu saja takkan aku berikan," katanya dramatis sambil menggelengkan kepala. "kau tahu, sepertinya kau harus jadi lebih rajin sedikit, Ino-_pig_. Kalau tidak, si Sai-mu itu bakal kerepotan mengurusimu nanti, tahu." kata Sakura seraya mengedipkan mata.

BLUSH!

"Sa-Sakura! Kau ini!" pekik Ino. Ah, lihat! Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya. Di sisi lain, Sakura susah payah menahan tawanya. Saat-saat seperti ini sungguh menyenangkan. Pasti seperti ini saat Sakura membicarakan Sai-pemuda yang ditaksir Ino saat ini. "Shh! Kau tahu," Ino mendekat pada Sakura, wajahnya merah padam. Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Kemarin—" Wajah Ino memerah, ia terlihat canggung, membuat Sakura penasaran. Ino menarik napas, "—aku dan Sai resmi pacaran! KYAA!" pekik Ino. Sakura terlonjak, lalu kemudian memeluk Ino dengan erat. Mereka berdua berloncat-loncatan sambil berpelukan. Sekitar setengah menit kemudian, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit terengah. "Yang benar? Aah, Ino! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal—oh, ini berita bagus! Ya sudah! Nanti pulang sekolah aku tarktir! Kau harus mau! Whoa, ini berita bagus sekali!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Ino sekali lagi. Sementara Ino hanya mematung di tempat, tak menyangka sahabatnya akan memberi respon seheboh ini.

Ino menyentuh kening Sakura yang lebar itu seraya berkata, "Kau—" Ino menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "—apa kau demam atau sebagainya, Saku?"

Sakura menepis tangan Ino yang berada di keningnya. "Pokoknya, nanti datang saja ke rumahku, ya! Aku traktir sepuasnya! Oh, enam empat tujuh! Aku harus ke ruang OSIS, ada rapat. _Bye_," kata Sakura. Ia melesat dengan cepat setelah merapikan buku-bukunya. Di sisi lain, Ino telah duduk di bangkunya, kemudian mulai belajar.

Baru saja Sakura sampai di pintu kelas, ia bertemu Hinata—sahabatnya dan Ino yang pemalu. "Pagi, Hina! Nanti sepulang sekolah datang kerumahku, ya! Kutraktir sepuasnya!" Belum sempat Hinata—yang sedang sangat kebingungan—membalas, si _pinky_ itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tahu," Ia berbisik dan mengikik pelan seraya melirik Ino. Ino hanya memutar bola matanya melihat hal ini. "kemarin Ino dan Sai resmi pacaran, lho. Nah, kau kapan nyusul dengan Naruto-kun-mu itu, eh?" Ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hinata. Yang bersangkutan gelagapan, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"A-A.. I-itu.."

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa Sakura meledak. Ino yang sedang belajar sontak menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya dan mendelik pada Sakura, sedangkan Hinata hanya meringis pelan. Sakura berusaha meredam tawanya. "Ehm! Maaf. Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Hinata. Haha... Aku ke ruang OSIS dulu, ya. _Bye_," Sakura melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berusaha memulihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Selalu saja begitu setiap nama Naruto—pemuda yang disukainya disebut-sebut. Dan memerah juga saat Hinata memikirkannya. Oh, wajahnya memerah lagi.

Ah, romansa para remaja…

_.M D R_

Wajah Sakura masih terlihat berseri-seri. Ia puas telah dapat membuat wajah kedua sahabatnya sampai semerah tadi. Ya, satu lagi sifatnya yang dapat kita ketahui—selain ceria, tentunya—Haruno Sakura jahil. Sungguh sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang manis—walaupun terkesan sedikit tomboi, dengan adanya _handband_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya—itu. Aish, siapa yang tahu sifat seseorang sebelum mengenalnya dengan baik? Ya 'kan? Hah, lupakan.

Sakura saat ini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor Konoha High School—sekolahnya. Saat ini, ia adalah seorang murid di sekolah bergengsi itu, dengan menempati kelas XI-A—yang dengan beruntungnya selalu satu kelas dengan kedua sahabatnya semenjak kelas satu.

Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat dua sahabat baiknya itu.

Yamanaka Ino.

Seorang gadis ceria yang Sakura anggap sebagai kakak. Konyol, gemar berteriak, paranoid akan gemuk,—walaupun sebenarnya suka sekali makan—cantik dan seru—ah, ya! Jangan lupakan penyakit maniak belanja yang dideritanya. Setiap pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, ia yang paling antusias memperhatikan barang-barang lucu yang ada di setiap toko. Memberi tatapan yang berbinar-binar yang—mungkin saja—bermakna; hei-kau-lucu-sekali, atau jika ia benar-benar akan membelinya; jangan-khawatir-_cutie_-sebentar-lagi-kau-akan-bebas-dari-sini-dan-menjadi-milikku-ha-ha-ha. _Geez_, konyol sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia menabung selama sebulan penuh tanpa sedikitpun dibelanjakan olehnya—_well, _mungkin ia membelanjakannya beberapa kali untuk kebutuhan mendesak—dan berakhir dengan berkantong-kantong tas dari berbagai toko di pusat perbelanjaan. Hah, yang benar saja.

Setelah berbulan-bulan menaruh hati pada Sai—anak kelas sebelah—akhirnya berbalas manis. Mempunyai toko bunga besar di sebelah rumahnya dan ia bekerja paruh waktu di sana. Tidak begitu pintar dalam pelajaran Matematika, namun sangat ahli dalam seni _ikebana* _dan bidang _fashion_—jika saja itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai pelajaran—, tentu saja mengingat antusiasmenya dalam berburu pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan_. _Sangat peka terhadap keberadaan pemuda tampan—kau tahu, ia seperti mempunyai _detector_ yang tidak kelihatan yang akan mengirim sinyal ke otaknya dan akhirnya menarik siapapun—dalam hal ini Sakura atau Hinata—di dekatnya berlari menghampiri pemuda tampan itu, tetapi mungkin alat itu akan di-nonaktifkan mengingat Ino telah memiliki Sai. Seperti Sakura sendiri, ia sangat suka menggoda Hinata-sang-pemalu mengenai Naruto. Itu seperti kepuasan tersendiri melihat Hinata dengan mudahnya tersipu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang sebenarnya ceria jika saja tidak terlalu sering gugup. Pemalu, anggun, baik, keibuan, lembut, penyayang anak-anak, pemaaf. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Hyuuga. Mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki—yang merupakan kakak kelasnya sendiri di sekolah—tampan bernama Hyuuga Neji serta adik perempuan cantik yang hampir mirip seperti dirinya bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Sangat menyukai Naruto—pemuda kelas sebelah—sejak kelas satu. Yang mengherankan, ia suka menguntit Naruto—tanpa disadarinya—saat kebetulan berpapasan dengan pemuda itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berani menutarakan perasaannya. Yeah, kau tahu, selama ini memikirkan Naruto saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah tak karuan, apalagi kalau bertatap muka dengannya? Sakura yakin ia pasti akan pingsan dilengkapi mimisan di hidungnya. _Perfect. _

Mudah tersipu saat Sakura dan Ino menyebut nama Naruto—secara sengaja atau tak sengaja. Pintar dalam bidang keterampilan memasak dan Bahasa. Merupakan murid kesayangan Kurenai-sensei, sang guru Bahasa. Hinata adalah sahabat yang tepat sebagai tempat mencurahkan perasaan—sekaligus yang paling bijak diantara ia, Sakura dan Ino.

_Aih, senangnya punya sahabat seperti mereka,_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

_.M D R_

Sakura masih berjalan menuju ruang OSIS karena pagi ini ada rapat. Sebenarnya, kalaupun boleh memilih, lebih baik sekarang ia berkutat dalam buku Matematikanya. Sungguh, pagi ini ia sedang malas bertemu salah seorang anggota OSIS yang tak ia suka. "Ah! Kenapa harus rapat sih? Ketemu dia lagi! Malaas~" ucapnya tak bersemangat. Ia berjalan dengan lemas, setidaknya, sebelum ia menabrak seseorang. Dengan cepat Sakura mendongak, bersiap mengutuk siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aw! Eh? KAU!"

TBC..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*__ikebana_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Oke, ini sangat jelek—saya tahu. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. (_ _)

Pemilihan kata-kata saya sangat buruk. Lalu, antara kalimat yang satu dengan yang lainnya sama sekali nggak nyambung.

Maaf juga karena Sasuke di sini muncul sangat sedikit, karena saya mengutamakan pemeran wanita terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saya akan memperbanyak keberadaan Sasuke di chapter depan, bersamaan dengan awal konflik mereka berdua.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saran atau kritik tolong sampaikan lewat _review_.

Saya akan sangat-sangat menghargai _review_ Anda.

Terimakasih.

* * *

><p>∞ <em>Best Regards<em>,

Daachan,


End file.
